Absinto
by MandyXD
Summary: Absinto do Lat. absinthiu Gr. apsínthion, sem doçuras. m., Bot., planta herbácea aromática e amarga da família das compostas, a artemísia absinthium, vulgarmente chamada losna. Bebida alcoólica aromatizada com esta planta.
1. Prólogo

**Absinto**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD**

**Prólogo – E como ator principal, O Destino**

Eu sou o maior descarado que você já ousou encontrar. Eu sou digno de desconfianças, é verdade. Mas eu existo sim, e pregar peças nos mais desprevenidos ou menos bem-aventurados é uma grande diversão, se querem saber.

_Eis um fato_

_Você vai se encontrar comigo, isso é uma certeza._

Mas não se aflija, eu não sou de todo detestável. Talvez você até não acredite em mim, mas eu não preciso de provas grandiosas para comprovar minha existência.

Você só acreditaria se topasse com um bilhete de loteria premiado na rua? Saiba você, que meu trabalho é árduo e que se eu, Destino, tiver de realizar todas as lindas e tão sonhadas fantasias de suas cabecinhas ocas, eu não poderia agraciar todos com minha bem vinda presença.

Talvez para alguns, como o jovem Malfoy, estar ao meu lado não seja tão agradável assim.

Ou quem saiba, eu me esqueça de visitá-lo por anos. Ah, também posso estar tão presente quanto os piolhos que lhe sugam o sangue ralo da cabeça.

E é justamente por estar tão junto ao Draco tantas vezes, que resolvi contar-lhes a história desse jovem desafortunado. Não espere uma história feliz, com unicórnios cavalgando pela floresta encantada enquanto o sol irradia sua luz pura em todos à sua volta. Não, aqui acontecerão tantas desventuras seriadas, que você, que se achava o maior injustiçado por mim, saberá que te fui tão generoso e bom, que deveria finalmente me exaltar. Porém, não preciso de tanto. Não, não se ajoelhe ainda. Quero que veja o quão surpreendente essa história é.

E quanto às honrarias, esqueçamo-las por enquanto.

Quantas vezes eu me encontrei com Draco Malfoy? Ah, eu nunca saberia dizer ao certo. Na primeira, ele ainda era uma criança mimada e rica. (Sim, o desafortunado jovem Malfoy já foi rico. E mimado) E por que não dizer amado? Pouquíssimo amado, mas amado.

Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa

Eu observei minha vítima. Ou minhas duas vítimas. Por que quando o Destino mexe com você, colocando outro alguém na sua frente, ele também mexe com esse outro alguém, não é?

Os dois garotos.

Eu poderia fazer Harry entrar em outra loja, enquanto Draco terminava com suas vestes. E então eles não trombariam. Talvez Harry nem o conhecesse o suficiente para odiá-lo.

Aos fatos:

Conversa vai, conversa vem. Ou melhor, conversa vai, resmungos patéticos e respostas mesquinhas vêm. Ainda intercedi ao deixar esse cheiro doce de mistério no ar. Eu adoro deixar as coisas mal compreendidas. Inacabadas.

_Um sobrenome oculto_

_Potter_

Um reencontro posterior, porém, foi inevitável. E devo dizer-lhes que quanto ao encontro na primeira viagem de trem para Hogwarts, Draco e Harry, se não se encontrassem lá, se encontrariam na escola, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas esse reencontro não contou com a minha ajuda, não mesmo. Já lhe disse que tenho mais o que fazer. E o que eu tinha para fazer nesse mesmo momento, era providenciar para que Hermione Granger voltasse para o vagão de Harry e Rony. À primeira vista, uma inimizade havia se formado entre o Weasley e a Granger. Mas vocês sabem que essa inimizade infantil sempre acaba se tornando um lindo amor juvenil. E com eles eu não pude deixar de ser diferente. Talvez eu às vezes não tenha um repertório tão variado.

Mas vocês vão ver como o Destino pode brincar com coisas realmente sérias. A vida do jovem Malfoy, por exemplo. Não era algo para ser mudado tão drasticamente. Mas eu sou rancoroso. E devo lhe informar antes que resolva me tapear: Com o Destino não se brinca.

_Uma constatação evidente_

_O Destino faz-te pagar mais cedo ou mais tarde._

* * *

**N/A:** Parágrafo, retirado de _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal._ É recomendável pela autora que se leia essa passagem do livro para que se possa compreender melhor essa coisa de sobrenome oculto e tals. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Absinto**

_Fanfic por_ **Mandy XD  
Capítulo 1**

Um vento em direção contrária à familiar brisa matinal arrastava folhas e poeira pela estrada de terra. Uma figura cabisbaixa anda sem parecer se importar muito com o vento. Suas vestes batidas e o cabelo desgrenhado já o desgastaram por demais. O que é um simples vento para ele? Nem a alma o vento pode mais levar. Talvez só o restinho.

Devo acrescentar que essa expressão cansada era claramente dedicada a mim. Oras, por que o Destino lhe foi tão cruel?

Trazia uma saca de roupas embaixo do braço. Ou era um viajante, ou um foragido, mas sempre tem um senhor precisando de jovens como ele, e este senhor não se importa muito com o passado. Passarinhos cantam nas copas das árvores e ele acha aquele barulho irritantemente estridente.

Ele pára por um momento antes de entrar hesitante na rua principal da cidade. Uma pequena movimentação começa a se formar agora, pois ainda pouco o sol nem havia despontado no horizonte. Viajantes são raros em Livstarshire, mas os moradores da cidade são alheios a essas coisas. Ele olha por um momento, de relance, uma cabeleira vermelha. Cabelos vermelhos o dão asco.

_Inimizade e Antonímia_

_Weasley X Malfoy_

_Ruivos X Louros_

_Pobres X Ricos_

_Nobres X Decadentes_

A cidade é pequena, mas ele não sabe por onde começar. Entra num galpão e constata que ali funciona um armazém. Sacas de grãos empilhadas a um canto, abóboras amontoadas em outro. Assim que pisou os pés lá dentro uma mulher o olhou com desprezo.

"Se fosse nos velhos tempos... Essa coisinha bizarra estaria implorando para que eu lançasse um breve olhar para isso."

_Um dado pessimista_

_Os velhos tempos jamais voltam._

Ele procura algum lugar que seja imundo como suas vestes. Uma casinha empoeirada e torta parece que não o rejeitaria. Ele abre a porta e com um toque enferrujado do sino é anunciado. Um velho surge detrás do balcão, assustando-o. Ele anda mais assustado do que tudo ultimamente. Também deveras...

-Pois não? – pergunta o senhor "limpando" a mão no avental imundo.

O rapaz permaneceu calado por um momento. O que falar afinal?

-Está há procura de emprego?

-Quem sabe? – diz com um sussurro.

-Bom, meu último ajudante teve que servir o exército, de modo que estou precisando de alguém jovem para me ajudar com os livros.

-Quanto?

-30 libras por semana.

-Certo, por onde eu começo?

-Você não quer guardar suas coisas? Tomar um banho? Eu tenho um quarto para lhe oferecer, não é dos melhores, nossa casa é humilde.

-Já estive em piores. – disse com uma amargura que fez o velho encolher-se.

Depois de jogar a jaqueta de couro de dragão desgastado sobre uma cadeira velha, ele olhou para o estado deplorável do "quarto". Corria os olhos do teto mofado para a tina de madeira no meio do quarto. Podia ouvir o lodo na beirada da bacia se multiplicar. A cama com um colchão fino o fez implorar por um descanso.

Ele se perguntava quando foi exatamente que deixou isso tudo acontecer. Como as coisas fugiram do seu controle? Ele sempre tinha o controle. Sempre. E agora olhava pra um trambolho e o deseja ardentemente.

Jamais ouvira falar em Livstarshire. Uma placa de madeira podre o informara um pouco antes de chegar, que essa coisa de uma rua só tinha esse nome. Olhou em volta procurando alguma coisa familiar. Não havia torneira para água. Chamou pelo homem e ele veio lhe aporrinhar com perguntas de novo.

-Onde está a torneira?

-Ah, nós enchemos com água da mangueira. – o velho pigarreou antes de continuar. - Bem, deixa que eu faço isso então. – disse por fim, vendo que o rapaz não parecia ter ânimo algum para ir atrás da mangueira. - Ah, esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Graham Parsons.

_O que não pode passar despercebido_

_1.Não fui de tanto ruim. Colocar o caridoso Graham Parsons no caminho de Draco lhe foi de grande serventia._

_2.Por falar na caridade de Graham Parsons, lembro-me bem de um encontro específico entre nós, dentre os 13 já ocorridos._

-Drac... Logan McCready. – por que ainda não se acostumara com a mudança de nomes? A partir de hoje ele é Logan McCready, Draco Malfoy morreu, junto com aquele semi-vivo do Lorde. – Logan. – disse passando a mão no cabelo loiro assim que o velho batera a porta, depois de encher a banheira. – Logan McCready – afundou o corpo magro na água. – Eu sou Logan McCready. – disse por fim, mergulhando na água fria, num batizado macabro e solitário.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Absinto**

_Fanfic por_ **Mandy XD**

**Capítulo 2 **

Aquele maldito povoado era monótono e pacato. Do jeito que procurava. As pessoas pareciam estar no século XVII. Ele teve que passar a manhã inteira empilhando livros, de maneira trouxa. Aquela casinha quase na beira de um brejo era a biblioteca da cidade. Também, o que mais ele esperaria de uma cidade que só tem uma ruela?

Na hora do almoço, ele devorou como um bicho o prato que a mulher de Graham lhe ofereceu. Depois de comer sentiu-se um esfomeado imundo. Um pobretão. Agora ele sente na pele qual a humilhação de ser pobre. Miserável. E não só no sentido literal da coisa. Mas um miserável em todos os sentidos que você pode imaginar. Pobre de amor, de dinheiro, de vida.

_Uma esfarrapada desculpa_

_O grande causador de tamanha miséria não fui eu, senhoras e senhores._

_Foi o próprio Draco._

_Eu não já falei que comigo não se brinca? Pois bem, esse rapaz só está pagando pelas peças que me pregou._

Olhou ao redor mais uma vez. Olhou enfurecido para o corte na mão. Olhou para aquele tom de laranja no chão, que despencava das árvores planando, outonais.

Laranja, vermelho e amarelo. Os tons de cobre a brasa. E um pouco do seu sangue rubro, se misturando às folhas secas no chão.

Uma leve brisa fazia algumas folhas grudarem em sua calça de algodão sujo. Estava começando a fazer frio, aquela lenha nos braços pesava. E ele estava perdido. Não que ele não estivesse perdido ultimamente. Ele nunca sabia onde estava se metendo; becos escuros, ladinas, tabernas... Mas aquele bosque o estava enfurecendo.

-Mas que diabos!

Ouviu um "crack", mas não se virou. Já estava ouvindo coisas, isso sim. Alguém limpou a garganta. Ele olhou com os olhos arregalados para a figura.

_Uma pequena figura_

_Uma grande aparição_

_Prendam suas respirações. _

_Eis que eu, como ator principal, exibo-me como grande intérprete que sou._

_Prestem atenção. _

_O Destino nunca se mostrou tão presente quanto neste dia._

Era uma garota. Dezoito anos no máximo. Seus cabelos eram facilmente confundidos com a paisagem. Algumas manchas douradas, provavelmente causadas pelo sol, brilhavam entre os fios vermelhos com o resquício de luz entre as árvores. Seu colo estava ligeiramente à mostra. Sardento. Todo respingado de manchas marrons e convidativo. O vestido floral chegava-lhe aos tornozelos, mas era de uma transparência displicente.

Ela não sorria. Não se podia decifrar as feições. Mas Draco conhecia bem aquele rosto. Não se lembrava de ser tão angélico, mas se lembrava bem dele. Depois lhe ocorreu que talvez por conviver com os bruxos de mais baixo calão, qualquer feição mais delicada já o encantava. Seu espelho mesmo, só refletia seu cansaço e sua velha alma.

Não se mexeu nem ousou falar. Estava perdido, mas agora se sentia calmo e conformado.

-Perdido? – perguntou ela. Sua voz trazia um ligeiro tom de piada.

-Talvez.

-Ajuda?

-Quem sabe? – ele estava ficando cansado desse diálogo de palavras soltas.

-Certamente não eu. – ela disse apanhando um cesto de palha do chão.

-E então?

-O que? – algumas flores caíram quando ela balançou o cesto de um lado para o outro.

-Nome? – ele perguntou, já esperando pela resposta.

-Para que?

-Olha, eu estou cansado e perdido, você consegue formar uma frase com mais de três palavras?

-É claro! – disse indignada, postando as mãos na cintura.

-E você vai me ajudar, sim ou não?

-E o que eu ganho com isso?

-Mas que atitude mais sonserina, Weasley!

-De que me chamou?

Ele ficou calado. Ela ouviu, oras... Ou será que não era a Weasley? Mas esse cabelo berrante e esse nariz pequeno eram dela, lembrava-se perfeitamente.

-E o que é sonserina?

-É um adjetivo. Que quer dizer astuto. Uma gíria de onde eu venho.

-Certo... – disse ela pouco confiante. – E weasley, também é uma gíria?

-Hum... Sim.

-Meu nome é Belladonna. – ela estendeu a mão suja de terra – Donna, para os íntimos, o que não é o seu caso.

-Logan McCready. Você não tem sobrenome, não?

-É óbvio, mas isso não é tão importante assim. – ela entrou no tronco de um carvalho. Draco observou de longe. Logo saiu do outro lado, um pouco impaciente por ele ainda estar parado no mesmo lugar. – Um sobrenome generaliza quem somos. Os Maggot são a ralé da cidade, os Bolger são os ricos, parentes do banqueiro. Eu sou a Belladonna, simplesmente eu.

Ela falava e falava. Será que seus pais não lhe ensinaram a não falar com estranhos? Por falar em estranho, aquela situação é que era admirável. Ele tinha certeza absoluta que ela era a Weasley. Mas... O nome dela não era Belladonna, era? Qual era mesmo o nome que aquele ridículo do Cicatriz chamava ela? G... G... Gina? Isso mesmo. Então seu nome devia ser Virginia ou Gianne, sei lá! Mas, Belladonna? Ela disse que os íntimos a chamavam de Donna. Por que o Potty a chamava de Gina? Um apelido carinhoso? E o que a Weasley fazia numa cidade trouxa? Essa história está muito estranha. E Draco havia determinado, ele iria esclarecê-la.

_Palavra chave para Draco_

_Persistência._

O que nos deixa claro que se ele vive até hoje é por causa dela.

E que também nos mostra que ele também vai descobrir todo o mistério que ronda a garota. Ah, se vai.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Absinto**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD  
Capítulo 3**

-Senhor Parsons, você conhece alguma Belladonna? - perguntou Draco, colocando um livro de Aritmética (se perguntando que troço era esse), no alto de uma estante velha.

-A Donna? Já conheceu a garota? Ela é tão enérgica, não acha?

-E ela trabalha em que?

-Bem, ela ajuda o pai na barbearia. Corta os cabelos das senhoras. Na verdade faz as mais variadas esculturas capilares. – o velho tossiu asmático em um pano manchado. Apoiou-se na estante mais próxima e continuou a tossir encurvado. Draco desceu da escada para ver como o velho estava.

-Senhora Parsons! – ele gritou pedindo ajuda. Ele não era bom em prestar primeiros socorros. Vai que o velho estivesse enfartando...

A mulher apareceu, miúda como sempre, arrastando as pantufas e tirando o avental molhado.

-Velho, tomou seu remédio hoje? – ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. A mulher saiu o arrastando pela escada espiralada que dava acesso aos quartos. Draco continuou seu serviço. Pouco se importava com o velho. Se bem que se ele ficasse doente quem cuidaria de tudo? E o seu salário? Ele precisava daquela ninharia para sobreviver.

O sino tocou anunciando que alguém entrava na porta.

-Ah, você de novo? Olá. O Sr. Graham está? – Draco se virou lentamente, rezando para que não fosse a maldita tagarela. Mesmo com toda a certeza que era ela.

-Quem? – ele perguntou rude, olhando para a figura ruiva à sua frente. Ela estava deslumbrante hoje, assim como ontem quando a conhecera. Vestia um macacão jeans e uma blusa com estampas de rosas vermelhas. E sandálias de couro. Sua expressão era como a de ontem. Lúgrube.

-Ué, o senhor Graham! – ela olhou para o rosto dele sem um único sinal de compreensão. – O senhor Parsons, sabe quem é? O dono do sebo.

-Ah, ele passou mal e...

-Ele passou mal? Ele tomou os remédios? – ela perguntou aflita, deixando uma pilha de livros sobre o balcão de mogno.

-Não. A senhora Parsons estava brigando com ele por que...

Ela subiu as escadas às pressas, as sandálias de couro não faziam barulhos, mas seus passos ecoavam surdos pelo aposento abafado. Draco voltou a espanar as estantes.

Logo a garota estava de volta. Ela parecia realmente preocupada ao subir, mas agora sua expressão serena voltara. Como sempre, sem sorriso.

-Eu nem falei com você direito, Logan. Como foi o seu dia?

-Empilhar livros não é nada legal, se quer saber.

-Pois eu adoro esse lugar. – ela disse observando-o espanar os livros. Como um elfo doméstico. - Quantos você já leu?

-O que?

-Já escolheu algum desses para ler? – ela perguntou fazendo um gesto amplo com mão. Ele não respondeu. Ela correu os dedos carinhosamente, capa por capa, prateleira por prateleira. Seus olhos corriam junto com a mão e também tocavam macios os papelões coloridos. – Eu já li 108. – disse distante. Draco virou para encará-la, mas ela continuava hipnotizada, imaginando quanto conteúdo se poderia adquirir lendo todos eles.

-Você não leu isso tudo!

-Claro que eu li.

-Então você certamente se lembra do primeiro. – ele falou com a garganta seca.

_Uma fugaz recordação_

_Você abre os olhos e não se lembra de nada._

-E por que eu deveria me lembrar? – ela perguntou empertigando-se.

-Você sabe a quantidade exata de livros que já leu e não se lembra do primeiro?

-Eu tenho que ir, Logan. Você sabe onde é a barbearia? – ela perguntou com a mão já na maçaneta manchada.

-Não, mas duvido que seja muito difícil de encontrar.

-Certo, então, caso queira alguém para conversar, ou para te mostrar o povoado, ou mais provavelmente cortar os cabelos, pode me procurar lá.

Ele mais uma vez não respondeu. A garota saiu carregando fúria e alguns ácaros consigo. Draco limitou-se a resmungar.

"Conversar... Cortar os cabelos... Mostrar o povoado! Por Merlin!... aturar esses trouxas..."

Draco olhou para o aposento envolto em penumbra. Uma sombra disforme exigiu sua atenção. A pilha de livros.

Ele precipitou-se pela porta e olhou para o começo da rua. O vermelho que procurava já estava um pouco longe.

-Belladonna! – ele gritou. Baixo, pois sua garganta seca o incomodava. – Belladonna!

Ela parou. Pareceu analisar por um momento antes de virar-se. Mirou a fachada da casa torta próxima ao pântano e encontrou o emissor. Alguns passos foram precisos para que ela ouvisse claramente o que Draco tinha a dizer.

-Você esqueceu seus livros.

-Não são meus. São do Sr. Antonie. Ele me empresta sempre, quase ninguém passa lá, mas esses obtusos não sabem o que estão perdendo. – Draco lhe estendeu a pilha – Ele disse que você os colocava no lugar.

-Ótimo, mais trabalho. – ele disse baixo.

-Deixe de ser ranzinza. Parece um velho.

-Eu sou velho.

-Sei... – ela disse se aproximando, procurando os anos entre as rugas do rosto do rapaz. – Mas duvido que tenha mais de 20. Mas você deveria fazer essa barba. Se você não passar na barbearia hoje à tarde, eu apareço no sebo para tirá-la a força do seu rosto.

-Por que se interessa tanto em tirar a minha barba? Que diferença isso faz na sua vida?

-Eu gosto de deixar as pessoas bonitas. E é sempre bom ajudar as pessoas. Vamos, - ela falou lhe dando um murrinho no braço magro – fica tudo por minha conta. Te espero às três. – falou voltando a se misturar com as carroças e a multidão.

-Vai sonhando... – ele disse. Mal sabendo que ela o ouvira perfeitamente. E que ela soube nesse momento que ele apareceria sim.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Absinto**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD  
Capítulo 4**

Draco refazia o caminho inverso ao que fizera há três dias atrás, assim que chegara a Livstarshire. Mas, dessa vez, ele pode "apreciar" melhor o povoado. Apreciar não é bem o termo que eu usaria, mas foi o que ele usou, quando disse para si mesmo "Só depois de três dias nesse fim de mundo é que vou 'apreciá-lo'."; então eu também usarei. Pois bem, Draco deu a devida atenção à loja de roupas finas, de onde saiam mocinhas bem vestidas e tagarelas. E também deu a não tão devida atenção ao Armazém do Gómez, a mesma "coisinha bizarra" que o recebeu tão calorosamente. Ironicamente dizendo, pra quem não entende a refinada arte do sarcasmo.

Ah, e já que tocamos nesse assunto devo avisar a vocês, queridos leitores, que o Destino (ou seja, eu mesmo) é muito sarcástico. Portanto, caso queiram continuar a ler esta fantástica história, sugiro que tenham umas aulinhas particulares comigo mesmo, ou com o nosso querido Draco, tão apreciador de ironia quanto eu.

Voltando ao nosso desgraçado protagonista, Draco observou o quanto pode. As carroças carregadas de trigo, os poucos carros que trafegavam nas ruas de pedra quente, o cachorro sarnento sendo enxotado do lixo do açougue. E, claro, sem esquecer-se de olhar atentamente as placas das casinhas bem pintadas, à procura da barbearia, provavelmente a única da cidade.

A placa fora recém pintada. As letras de forma vermelhas formavam as palavras_ Barbearia_ _Maggot._ A fachada do sobrado era simples e em cima da barbearia ficava outro pavimento. Através do vidro, Draco pode ver um senhor de cabelos brancos e bem cortados, obviamente, esculpindo o bigode de uma morsa que aparentava um ser humano. Ou um ser humano que aparentava uma morsa, que seja... Uma velhinha provavelmente preparava café para os clientes, pois o cheiro chegava ondulante e amargo até o outro lado da rua e seu rosto estava envolto em vapor. Ele olhou para a porta aberta, claramente receptiva. Atravessou a pista depois que uma carroça carregada de melões passou e o condutor lhe cumprimentou pegando na aba do chapéu.

_Uma observação sobre nosso desgraçado protagonista_

_Ele não é educado. _

_Ele é bem culto, é verdade, mas quanto à tratar bem as pessoas..._

_Se torna claro pra vocês que ele não cumprimentou o carroceiro, não?_

_E partir de hoje vocês também não irão estranhar qualquer malcriação da parte dele, suponho._

-Você veio!

-Parece que sim. – ele falou sem emoção e entrando na barbearia.

-Mamãe, pai, esse é Logan McCready. – ela falou mais alto.

O velho barbeiro limpou a mão suja de espuma nas laterais da calça de flanela. O aperto de mão chegou firme. A senhora enroscou a tampa da garrafa, a colocou numa mesinha bamba e também o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos. Ofereceu seu café e Draco o recusou prontamente.

-Bom, acho que você pode sentar aqui. – Donna rodou a cadeira giratória. Draco olhou para a espuma que escapava do assento antes de sentar. Percebeu também a estranha coleção de objetos que pendiam de uns pregos fincados na parede. Tesouras, navalha, pentes, um espanador... A garota usou quase todos para reformar a sombra que Draco havia se tornado.

-Sabe do que você tem cor? – ela perguntou num determinado momento.

-Não. – ele disse do seu jeito pouco educado. Brutal.

-De absinto.

-O que?

-Absinto. Nunca tomou um bom cálice de absinto? É verde, um verde bem claro. Desbotado, triste e perigoso.

-Perigoso? Que perigo pode ter uma bebida? – ele perguntou sabichão.

-Só tomando para saber. – ela disse com um sorriso meia boca enquanto passava espuma no rosto encovado e sombrio de Draco.

Ela nunca sorria de verdade. Não um sorriso flamejante, que chegue aos olhos. Só sorrisos de mofa, irônicos, de deboche. Sorrisos cínicos e belos.

Abriu a navalha com as pontas dos dedos rosados e passou a lâmina fosca na palma da mão. Seus dentes da frente moderam o lábio de baixo. A carne empalideceu. A navalha segurada firme e suavemente arrastava os pelos junto com a espuma. Draco arfou quando ela passou a lâmina no seu maxilar.

-Quer saber de mais uma coisa? – ela perguntou quando o silêncio a incomodou.

-Na verdade...

-Na verdade, _o que?_ – perguntou riscando a bochecha dele com a navalha, intimidante.

-Na verdade, eu _adoraria._

-Bom... Hum, bem aqui, - disse fazendo pressão com o aço num ponto do pescoço dele, pouco abaixo do osso maxilar – tem uma artéria sua chamada carótida. Ela leva sangue para toda a sua cabeça. – seus olhos brilharam nesse instante. – Seria meio perigoso se essa navalha escapasse, não?

O som foi agudo, desagradável e penetrante. Caiu e escorreu líquido até os pés de Donna. Ela recolheu e fechou a navalha. Estava saciada. Ela viu ele fechar os olhos bem apertados enquanto a navalha riscava o ar. Quando esta caiu no chão foi que ele voltou à sua típica indiferença.

-Eu gostaria _mesmo _de saber o que se passou pela sua mente agora.

-Se passou "Que brincadeira mais estúpida! Sinceramente"...

-Sinceramente você morreu de medo. Aposto que está suando frio. – ela falou tirando a capa que havia colocado sobre Draco.

-Não pense que por que não estou pagando, Weasley, que pode fazer isso comigo. Eu não lhe cedi esse direito. E se quiser, eu posso vir aqui e jogar esse dinheirinho infeliz na sua cara. Pelo visto você nunca tem sorte mesmo com família. Deve ser uma força magnética que só atrai pobres pra você...

-Ei! Não fala assim comigo! – ela disse se levantando de um sofá creme, onde havia se sentado para o escutar. – Você é que não tem o direito de falar mal de mim na minha casa. Eu não quero seu dinheiro. Sei o quanto se esforçou para conseguir ele. Eu disse que estava lhe fazendo um favor por que gosto de ajudar os outros. Faz bem para os outros mas principalmente para a minha alma. E eu até hoje não entendi essa coisa de "weasley". E que história é essa de outra família?

-Quanta caridade... Acho que você também está precisando de ajuda. Olha só pro estado dessa barbearia. – ele falou apontando para o teto ligeiramente infiltrado. Estava sob a soleira da porta.

-Sai. – ela disse sem alterar a voz. – Por favor, Logan, eu não quero ter uma briga maior com você. Depois nós conversamos.

-Você quem pensa. – ele disse antes de finalmente sair do recinto. O pai de Donna, que foi o único que restou, olhou rispidamente para a moça, mas ela fez um gesto duro com a mão que com certeza queria dizer "Depois!".

Mais tarde, quando o sol já não mais aquecia a terra e a luz que iluminava as ruas de Livstarshire era a dos postes, um rapaz trancado num quarto úmido e iluminado apenas à luz de um lampião de querosene, lia um livro. _Dicionário e Tesauro Duden Completo._

"Carótida _s.f. (Anat) _Artéria responsável por fornecer o sangue a toda a região da cabeça, sendo de calibre regular e de **vital** importância."

* * *

**N/A:** O nome do dicionário foi retirado do livro _A menina que roubava livros._ O significado de carótida foi retirado da minha cabecinha graças à uma pequena pesquisa. 


	6. Capítulo 5

**Absinto**

_Fanfic por_** Mandy XD  
Capítulo 5**

A típica chuva inglesa caía também em Livstarshire. Parecia ainda mais forte na cabana do delta. Talvez fosse só por que o velho teto era cheio de goteiras. Eu, poeticamente acho, que era por que o lugar era amaldiçoado. Belladonna não acreditava nesse tipo de besteira. Típico. Algo a ver com o senso de justiça herdado do pai.

Ela deu a volta na casa para entrar pelos fundos. A porta da frente, que dava para o mar, não funcionava há anos. Desde que... Bem, desde que a velha senhora Bennett morrera.

-Quem está aí? – uma garota perguntou sentada em uma cadeira de balanço nos fundos do casebre. – Donna? – ela perguntou sem virar o rosto.

Era pálida e pequena. Tão pálida que nem ao menos parecia ter sangue. Os cabelos eram pretos e os olhos não tinham cor. Suas mãos finas seguravam uma flauta doce, que parecia ser o objeto mais reluzente da casa. Os botões de seu casaco de lã estavam em casas erradas. E também calçava uma meia marrom relaxada e outra que algum dia chegou a ser branca, mas agora era de um encardido sem graça.

-Sim, sou eu. – Donna disse quando alcançou o abrigo precário que a pequena varanda lhe oferecia. – Sua audição sempre foi assim? Pensei que não fosse ouvir meus passos através da chuva.

-Você quebrou alguns galhos. – ela falou. Sua voz era doce como as notas que ela tirava de sua flauta.

-Isolde, está sozinha?

-Sim, papai... Sumiu. De novo.

-Eu sei que não deve ser fácil perder quem se ama. Mas seu pai deveria ver que se embriagar... Desculpe, eu não deveria estar me metendo. - Donna disse se sentando num banco rusticamente esculpido.

-Você já se meteu demais, Donna. – Isolde falou sem olhar nos olhos da ruiva. – Nós somos como areia movediça, sempre te sugando para baixo...

-Não diga isso, Isolde.

-Digo sim. Você já se meteu tanto, que sua opinião deve ser levada em consideração tanto quanto a minha.

-Está esfriando, não? Olha o que eu trouxe para você. – Donna disse entregando um livro nas mãos da amiga.

-Sim, está cada vez mais frio. Logo as luvas vão me atrapalhar a tocar flauta.

-E vão também me atrapalhar a passar as páginas.

-Faz tempo que você não vem. – Isolde disse sem parecer ressentida – Vamos ler logo?

-Certo. Esse se chama Orgulho e Preconceito...

_Genética X Maldição_

_Dizem que quando primos se casam há grandes chances de a criança nascer com algum problema. _

_Bem, os Bennett eram primos, mas eu não acho que isso esteja relacionado com o fato de Isolde nascer cega. Não quando se tem tanta coisa maligna compondo a estrutura dessa família._

-Vocês brigaram?

-"Vocês" quem? – Draco perguntou cinicamente. Era óbvio o que o velho falava e ele em particular detestava quando as pessoas se faziam de desentendidas. Mas era maior sua vontade em irritar as pessoas.

-Você e Belladonna Maggot. Já ouviu falar? – disse o Sr. Parsons rindo asmaticamente depois.

-Hum, já sim. É aquela que vem aqui bagunçar os livros. Não, eu e essa senhorita não brigamos.

-Certo, Logan, se prefere omitir os fatos... Mas você sabe que Livstarshire tem cerca mil habitantes, não?

-E desde quando isso vem ao caso?

-Desde que toda a cidade comenta que "o novo ajudante do Parsons" discutiu com "a menina Maggot" na barbearia. – falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Draco bufou irritado. E se bem o conheço, posso até ouvi-lo pensando "...se metendo na vida dos outros... bando de desocupados... Avada Kedavra...".

-Vocês deveriam fazer as pazes.

Draco continuou calado. Não queria ofender o homem.

-Não sei por que, mas eu me simpatizei com você. Mesmo com toda a cidade dizendo que eu não deveria confiar nesses jovens que eu contrato. Mas eu me sinto na pele de vocês...

_Sentir na pele_

_Eu acho uma coisa muito nobre. _

_E muito rara também._

_Sentir-se na pele. Já se sentiu na pele do Destino, por exemplo?_

_Tendo que abençoar alguns, azarar outros..._

_E também acho que é aí que entra aquilo de "amar o próximo" e blá blá._

-Isolde, eu fiz um novo amigo.

- E como é a voz dele? – a garota perguntou tirando os lábios da flauta.

-Não me lembro muito bem, você e essa mania de sons...

-Tente se lembrar. Pra mim a voz é mais importante do que a aparência. Posso sentir muito através da voz. Por que não o traz aqui? Talvez eu possa saber se ele está falando a verdade. Uma vez soube que papai estava mentindo assim. Sua voz tremeu tanto que...

-Não posso trazê-lo. Nós discutimos. – Donna despejou o resto da água da chaleira em sua xícara.

-Por que?

-Eu fiz uma brincadeira que ele não gostou. Mas não vou pedir desculpas.

-Deixe de ser orgulhosa. Vai acabar se arrependendo. Ah, por falar em se arrepender, onde está a gaita que te dei?

-Por incrível que pareça, eu a trouxe hoje. – disse Donna tirando-a do bolso interno do casaco.

-E o que aprendeu a tocar? – Isolde parecia fascinada. Seu mundo se resumia à cabana do Delta e as pequenas mudanças que nela ocorriam. A chegada de Belladonna foi um dos únicos acontecimentos realmente épicos na casinha.

-Só aprendi as sete notas musicais. – e tocou.

Isolde apreciava a música com os olhos fechados. Não que precisasse fechá-los, sua cegueira era total. Mas talvez fosse só para barrar o vento em seus olhos.

-Enquanto você tocava, fiquei pensando no que me falou. Você realmente deveria pedir desculpas. Sabe, às vezes fazemos algo sem intenção de magoar, mas acabamos atingindo o ponto fraco. Se lembra da primeira vez que veio aqui? Se não pedisse desculpas, provavelmente não estaríamos aqui hoje.

-Mas é diferente. – Donna disse recolhendo sua gaita e seu livro. Pegou também o guarda-chuva remendado que estava pendurado a um canto.

-Por que?

Donna olhou para sua frágil amiga. Ela era tão indefesa... E parecia sumir aos poucos na sua frente. Parecia que quando o vento soprava carregava lentamente grãoszinhos de Isolde. Como numa duna de areia. Ou talvez só um montinho de poeira esquecido num canto qualquer.

-Quer saber como é a voz dele? Como um sussurro contido. E também parece um sibilar venenoso. Ele parece amuado e perigoso. Por que acha que eu deveria fazer as pazes com ele?

-Por que eu sei muito bem como é a solidão. E sei que também que não se cura ela nem com música, nem com bebida, nem com palavras.

-Eu... tenho que ir.

-Certo, muito obrigada pela a visita, Donna. – disse a garota tateando o ar com as mãos.

-Não fale assim. – falou Donna abraçando-a – Soa como se eu fosse uma estranha.

Depois de três dias o sino tocou, mas Draco não levantou a cabeça. O sininho nunca tocava. Só quando Donna entrava na loja, mas ele jurava que ela seria orgulhosa a ponto de deixá-lo pra lá. Esquecê-lo junto com os trapos velhos que ele chamava de roupa, o cabelo crescido e sua carótida.

-Vim pedir desculpas. – disse clara e objetiva.

-Peso na consciência ou algo do tipo?

-É. Algo do tipo. – disse Donna disfarçando um sorriso. Draco bufou impaciente. Detestava respostas incompletas. Draco detestava muitas coisas, concordo com você. Mas o que mais detestava era ser ignorado. Por isso não queria perdoar a garota. Se ela explodisse em cima dele, o esmurrasse ou desse uma machadada em sua cabeça, ele não sentiria tanta raiva quanto sente.

Mas, mesmo assim, não passou em sua mente, nem remotamente, não perdoar a garota. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas que queriam falar com ele. Uma das únicas que o queria vivo, que seria capaz de devolver-lhe a alma.

-E então, Logan McCready? – ela perguntou percorrendo com o olhar a estante próxima.

Como não obteve resposta, olhou para ele pela primeira vez. Draco estava como sempre fora. Qualquer tipo de veste, cinza e desbotada, um espanador pendendo na mão ao lado do corpo e com os olhos vibrantes. Os olhos que denunciavam que ele estava vivo. Por que até a respiração era rasa. Quase imperceptível.

Logan McCready parecia ter uma beleza mascarada. Como se lhe tivessem dado uma segunda demão de tinta um tanto quanto descuidada. E se você descascasse esse verniz, e polisse bastante, acharia tijolos belíssimos.

-Certo, se sair do meu pé... Quem sabe sua consciência não volte a ser como uma pena. - disse por fim.

-Por falar em pena, eu queria te pedir um favor.

-Não posso, eu trabalho.

-Vamos lá, Logan. Vai ser divertido! – ela já parecia ter voltado ao normal. Aquele entusiasmo infantil e aquela urgência em viver de sobra.

Transbordavam tanto que logo molhariam os pés de Draco. Quem sabe cruzar essas duas vidas não tenha sido uma de minhas melhores peripécias?


End file.
